el_extrano_mundo_de_jackfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Obsesión de Jack
Letra de la canción Original= Something's up with Jack Something's up with Jack Don't know if we're ever going to get him back He's all alone up there Locked away inside Never says a word Hope he hasn't died Something's up with Jack Something's up with Jack JACK Christmas time is buzzing in my skull Will it let me be? I cannot tell There are so many things I cannot grasp When I think I've got it, and then at last Through my bony fingers it does slip Like a snowflake in a fiery grip Something's here I'm not quite getting Though I try, I keep forgetting Like a memory long since past Here in an instant, gone in a flash What does it mean? What does it mean? In these little bric-a-brac A secret's waiting to be cracked These dolls and toys confuse me so Confound it all, I love it though Simple objects, nothing more But something's hidden through a door Though I do not have the key Something's there I cannot see What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? Hmm... I've read these Christmas books so many times I know the stories and I know the rhymes I know the Christmas carols all by heart My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart As often as I've read them, something's wrong So hard to put my bony finger on Or perhaps it's really not as deep As I've been led to think Am I trying much too hard? Of course! I've been too close to see The answer's right in front of me Right in front of me It's simple really, very clear Like music drifting in the air Invisible, but everywhere Just because I cannot see it Doesn't mean I can't believe it You know, I think this Christmas thing It's not as tricky as it seems And why should they have all the fun? It should belong to anyone Not anyone, in fact, but me Why, I could make a Christmas tree And there's no reason I can find I couldn't handle Christmas time I bet I could improve it too And that's exactly what I'll do Hee,hee,hee Eureka! I've got it |-| Español= Que le pasa a Jack? Que le pasa a Jack? No se adonde ha ido No se adonde ira Esta encerrado ahí con su soledad Ya no habla mas No se morira? Que le pasa a Jack? Que le pasa a Jack? Doy mil vueltas a la navidad Esto no me deja descansar Tantas cosas que no entendere Todos lo comprenden menos yo Se derriten sin saber porque Como una bola de nieve al sol Algo que no encaja una pieza en el rompecabezas Que no puedo completar Ahora lo veo,ahora se va Que quiere decir? Que quiere decir? En estos juguetes hay algun secreto,cual sera? Que esconderan,que confusion, Los quiero y odio con pasion. Son objetos nada mas y esconden algo raro Que no puedo comprender Hay algo que no logro ver Que quiere decir? Que quiere decir? Que quiere decir? De memoria me conozco ya Bastantes cuentos de la navidad Los villancicos se memorizar Y mi cabeza pronto va a estallar! Cuando lo pienso hay algo que va mal No se lo que podra significar O quizas no es tan complejo y me lo parece a mi Si dejara de buscar Por fin lo veo,claro que si! Y la respuesta esta ante mi Delante de mi. Esta muy claro es transparente Es musica es poesia No se ve pero se siente No porque no pueda verlo Voy a dejar de creerlo Yo pienso que la navidad no es tan complicada Porque no puede ser de todos si traera felicidad? Sera esta fiesta para mi,preparo la decoracion Me visto para la ocasión,manejare la situacion Mejorare la navidad,lo voy a hacer mejor que tu! Categoría:Musica